Third & Last
by dragonsprit
Summary: Maya has been unlucky in love twice before but what happens when she finds someone who vows to make her third quest for love her last?


**Welcome to my latest one shot entitled Third &amp; Last it's just a little something I wanted to do for a ship that some Degrassi fans including me think makes too much sense not to happen Maya &amp; Grace or as they are referred to in the fandom Graya so sit back relax and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**** I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended. I only own the plot.**

**Here are some things to keep in mind**

**Takes place just before spring break**

**Miles and Maya are broken up **

**Tristan and Maya made up and are friends**

**Miles and Tristan broken up but are friends now**

**Owen is home for spring break**

**Chapter1 A Songbirds Last Nest**

Maya had been unlucky in love and after her breakup with Miles she decided she needed to go back to focusing on herself so she took up the cello again and devoted most of her time to just playing and spending time with her friends, she decided she wouldn't worry about her romantic life anymore and just accept the fact that she wasn't meant to be in a relationship after all she lost Cam to suicide and Miles was an adventure she refused to take again so being alone seemed like a sensible option for time being and Maya was more than okay with that.

Maya was okay with that until a couple weeks ago lately Maya had begun receiving little notes in her locker from someone calling themselves "The Heart Mender."

This person began leaving Maya little notes in her locker every afternoon and with each one they left a lobelia Cardinalis a rare flower that Maya learned cardinals were often associated with.

Ever since Maya stated getting the notes she felt like she was falling for the person sending the notes, over the last two weeks she had received eleven notes but her latest note had her over the moon because in the note before this one the person said that they would reveal themselves tonight all she had to do was be at Little Miss Steaks at seven.

Since she was staying at the Milligan home for the weekend she figured she wouldn't have a problem getting to Little Miss Steaks to meet her admirer.

After the last bell rang Maya rushed to her locker to see if her crush had left her another gift.

Surely enough Maya opened her locker to find a note along with another flower.

Just as Maya was putting on her jacket Tristan happen to notice Maya staring off into space.

"Let me guess Maya another note from your mystery person?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet them tonight at little Miss Steaks I can't wait."

"About that Maya how are you going to get to Little Miss Steaks if Owen is going to be home he'll never let you go meet some random person alone."

"Tris relax it's a public place where there will be tons of people nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Maya you don't even know who it is you're meeting."

"Tris I know it's someone that goes to Degrassi because if it wasn't the notes wouldn't have been left in my locker."

"Point taken but you tell Owen about this or I will."

"Fine Tris I'll tell him but if he tries to stop me I'll just sneak out."

"Uh no you won't if you do not only will my mom kill Owen but your mom will kill you."

"Tris don't worry besides it's not like you wouldn't do the same thing if were in my shoes."

"I would." Tristan admitted reluctantly.

"So let's leave before your brother sends a search party."

"You say that like he would actually do that."

"Come on Anya's in town and your parents threatened him with no dates if anything happened of course he would do that."

"Point taken I just hope they aren't sucking face on the couch I'm still trying to shake the image of him screwing Anya in the living room on Christmas out of my head."

"He did tell you not to come back to the house until he called."

"Hey it's my fault Miles got drunk and got the cops called to his house I had to come home."

"Whatever let's just go I want to pick something cool out for tonight."

Maya and Tristan made the short walk over to the house when they got there they found Owen on the couch watching playoff hockey on TV.

"Owen we're home." Tristan called.

"Hey Tris hey Maya if you guys are hungry later mom left money for pizza."

"Actually Owen I won't be eating here tonight."

"What are you talking about you're here for the weekend."

"I'm meeting someone for dinner tonight at Little Miss Steaks.

"The hell you are Maya if anything happens to you I'm dead you're staying here with me."

"Owen you're not my dad I'm going."

"You know what I'll compromise you can go if I drive you."

"Owen no I'm not a little kid."

"Maya either I drive you or you stay your choice."

"Fine you can drive me but I come back alone."

"Alright but you're taking my blade and calling when you leave."

"Done, now if you'll let me go I have a date to get ready for."

Maya went up to the Milligan bedroom where her bag was and pulled her outfit out it was a grey tight skater shirt with black jeans.

Maya laid out her outfit and started her homework.

After finishing her homework Maya read the note from her locker.

_Dear Song Bird _

_I can't wait for tonight when you finally meet me I've been watching you from not so far when I think of you I see stars and feel this rush tonight is the night we become more than a simple crush._

_Love HM_

Maya clutched the note and sighed as she prepared for her date.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Maya headed down to the living room.

"Owen I'm ready let's go."

"Fine Tris I'll be back stay out of trouble." Owen called.

"Whatever Owen."

Owen began the drive to Little Miss Steaks wanting to get info from Maya on her date.

"So Maya Tris tells me you feel hard for this letter writer."

"I did Owen they just get me I can't explain it."

"Well from the notes I've seen I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're not meeting a guy."

"How can you tell?"

"Think about it what Degrassi guy would actually do something like leave you a flowers and notes in your locker Miles is your ex Adam is dating Clare you don't want to date Zig again and Tiny is only your friend."

"I never thought of that what do I do if it's a girl that shows up?"

"Hope it's not Zoe and then do what your heart tells you who knows maybe the two of you will be the new Fiona and Imogen I heard they practically started off as a couple that no one saw coming and now Imogen is flying to Rome for spring break they're Degrassi's poster couple for random romance turned love story."

Maya let Owen's words sink in maybe her third chance at romance would be the charm.

Owen pulled up to the steakhouse and let Maya out.

"I'll see you later remember call me."

"I will Owen thanks."

"Once Maya went inside the hostess directed her towards a back booth where she assumed she'd be meeting her date.

Maya waited about fifteen minutes before she noticed her hostess walking along side someone with a red hooded sweater covering their face.

Maya looked down until her guest pushed their hood back and revealed their face.

Maya was shocked to see none other than Grace sitting across from her.

"Surprise."

Maya was stunned and couldn't speak.

"Come on Matlin say something."

"Grace you're HM?"

"Yeah I am." Grace said sheepishly.

"How did you pull this off why not just tell me you were into me?"

"First off I never reveal my secrets and second I was nervous because I'm not out at school."

"Okay so what happens now?"

"Well we eat talk and hopefully I walk out of here with a girlfriend and you realize that I'm it for you."

Maya was touched by Grace's words and from the look in her eyes Maya knew what she had to do.

"Grace tell you what I'm going to do I'll save you the agony and suspense and tell you tonight you will walk out of here with a girlfriend."

"Maya are you sure this is a big step."

"Grace someone close to me told me to follow my heart and do what felt right and you with me feels right we'll figure this out together slowly but I know one thing with you the third time my heart finds a home will be the charm."

"Grace shed a tear at Maya's speech.

"Geeze Matlin make me cry much."

"It's the truth Grace and if you still don't believe me I think this will convince you."

Maya went around to Grace and abducted her lips in a white hot kiss Maya knew at that moment she was going to make her third time at love a charm.


End file.
